


【授权翻译】学习英语的好处/The Advantage Of Learning English

by Evanora_C



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur知道Merlin有魔法, M/M, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 原创红娘角色, 吃醋的Arthur, 小虐, 甜文, 被迫接吻, 误解
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanora_C/pseuds/Evanora_C
Summary: 来自LJ的KinksOfCamelot Kink Meme点梗：星火（DC漫画角色）能够通过和他人接吻学会任何一种对方所说的语言。Arthur复活的时候，他所熟知的语言已经不复存在，Merlin只能设法让他学会现代英语。假如有个咒语能通过亲吻转移语言能力？倘若之后Arthur无法将那个吻驱逐出脑海，并且开始思忖Merlin如何/为何会知道那个咒语？让醋坛子的单相思开始吧；）Arthur Pendragon，曾经与未来之王（但目前只是曾经之王），败于自己对Merlin无法抑制的热爱，在学习世界通用语言的同时，“一反常态”地为种种误解和嫉妒所困。





	【授权翻译】学习英语的好处/The Advantage Of Learning English

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Advantages Of Learning English](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417872) by [arthur_pendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon). 



> 文风诡异，无beta，如果有什么翻译错误/语病/句子不通顺，请评论告知，我会及时修改，爱你们 <3  
> 因译者偏好问题，文中人名/地名均保留原文。  
> 关于注释：可直接点击序号在原文和注释间切换。  
> 内含小彩蛋一枚，请找到有下划线的地方猛戳。  
> Also posted on Weibo: [click me](https://weibo.com/3190672702/G0J96houE?from=page_1005053190672702)

在咖啡馆里一位兴奋的学者指着Arthur叽叽喳喳地对她的同事说着什么之后，Merlin才意识到Arthur还没有那么完全地适应21世纪的生活。在她竟然起身走到他们的桌前之后（Arthur滑稽地呆住了，活像只被车前灯照着的鹿），他才意识到Merlin让Arthur接触了所有现代世界的事物，除了其语言。

从服务生手里抓过饮品并且迅速赶回他们的桌位，他听到她对Arthur发表的谈论中的结尾部分：

“我是在附近大学工作的语言历史学家，我无意中听到你和你的伴侣聊天——”尽管场合不对但Merlin还是脸红了，Arthur向他投来困惑、不安的一瞥，没有说话——“用的是古英语[1]！我已经试着调查这门语言和它的历史很长时间了！你怎么知道怎么说它的？你从哪学来的？你是哪里人，居然说得这么流利？我能和你详细谈谈这些吗？你愿意当我论文的主角吗？我会很愿意付钱给你的！我会真的很感激的！”学者说着，甚至没有停下来喘口气。

她脸上明晃晃的笑容大概是阻止Merlin抓起Arthur就跑的唯一一件事了。

（Arthur已经爱上了咖啡馆，即使这才是他第一次来，但他可能从此再也不会喜欢它们了。）

“你能为这个女人做点什么吗？她想干嘛？”Arthur对Merlin低语，手撤到髋部，寻找着不再悬挂此处的剑的熟悉感。

“呃，好，抱歉，”Merlin迅速用现代英语回应，非常清醒地意识到这种交流方式让女人瞪大了双眼，他在她能问话之前转身面向这位学者。觉察到其他顾客看向他们的目光，和Arthur对于自己突然被拎出来而感到的明显不自在，他说：

“我，呃，不好意思，我不太确定他对此感到自在——你看，他，呃……他最近才来的伦敦，而且他不会说英语，一点都不会，还有，他，嗯，他——”寻找着 _任何_ 他能告诉这个女人的话，他决定说，“他最近经历了一个非常坏，严重的事故，他几乎死掉了，醒过来之后，就不知道为什么只会说古英语了，就算这种语言已经灭亡了什么的，医生觉得这是大脑创伤，我也一直在试着让他再说回英语，我们也不能确定他的语言能力什么时候会回来——”

“噢，看在老天的份上，Merlin，你在絮絮叨叨——”Arthur插话道，站起来做了Merlin一开始就应该做的事：抓起Merlin的手冲出了这个地方，身后留下一个失望但并不那么惊讶的女人。

Merlin保持着沉默，直到Arthur关上房子前门，倒在沙发上。

“我完全忘了你不知道怎么说英语，我之前一直没发现是因为我在你旁边一直讲的是我们那时的语言而且——”

“闭 _嘴_ ，Merlin，你让我开始头疼了——”

“——然后那个女人非得走过来问我们那些问题——”

“没关系的，你个笨蛋——”

“——我甚至想不出该说什么才合适，因为我之前那么确定你能融入这个世界，我甚至没有想过 _也许_ 你会不懂得怎么跟没有和你一起生活过的人交流——”

“Merlin。”

Arthur站起来，把双手放在Merlin的肩上，安慰地捏着。谢天谢地Merlin安静了下来。

“你真的没有变，不是吗？对根本没那么要紧的事不停地说说说。为什么你那么在意这件事？”Arthur问道。

Merlin叹气。

“你会笑的。”

“我向来如此。”

“我……只是想让你第一次外出的一切都很完美，Arthur，好吗？”

Arthur没有笑。

“噢，拜托，”他说着，呼出一口气，“你对整件事比我还要在意得多。你是觉得如果我在‘现代世界’呆上两个小时我就会忘记自己已经死了一千年并且Camelot是我生活过的唯一一个城市了吗？”

Merlin看起来对此闷闷不乐并且垂头丧气。Arthur明智地选择不再继续这个话题。

“又不是说你不能教我这门语言，”Arthur说，把手从Merlin肩上撤走（十分不情愿地），回到了沙发上。

Merlin的表情明亮了起来。

“当然了！”他欢呼，又开始走来走去。Arthur呻吟一声，既因为他的走来走去又因为他隐约感觉到他给自己招惹了什么麻烦。

* * *

 

第一周，Merlin用单词淹没了Arthur，说是如果他事先学会足够词汇的话，语法理解起来会更容易。第二周内Arthur就把它们全忘光了，除了“beautiful”和“idiot”什么也没记住，他拒绝思考为何如此。

第二周，他学会了如何组织基本句子（在某次餐厅出行期间，他愉快地对女服务员说，“给我来份玛格丽特披萨，而且我很令人难以忍受。”Merlin笑得差点被水呛到，并且随后否认任何教Arthur说完全错误话语的罪名。）

日子就这样拖着脚步慢慢过去了，到第三周，Arthur对于这样的慢节奏感到很烦躁，他不想再忽视一个大家心照不宣的事实。

“你没有魔法了吗，Merlin？”他问道。

Merlin，正滔滔不绝地讲着从句和主句，僵住了。

短暂的沉默，然后Arthur意识到Merlin什么也不打算说。

“得了吧，Merlin。如果你还能用它，我想让你找个咒语来——”Arthur扭动了一下手指，“懂了么？”

Merlin眯着眼看他。

“什么？”

Arthur气鼓鼓的。

“就赶紧用你的魔法教我英语！我才不要坐在这 _背_ 东西， _Mer_ lin，我又不是 _小孩子_ 。”

“噢。噢！”

Merlin还是很拘束。就好像Arthur不知道Merlin在干嘛一样，在故意假装听不懂他的话。然而他放弃了争吵，在想起那么多世纪以前发现Merlin有魔法的时候自己作何反应之后。Merlin有什么理由在他面前坦然使用魔法呢？

Arthur起身走到Merlin面前。

Merlin不安地看他一眼，颤栗着但依然 _迷人 _。__

“听着，”Arthur说着，一只手臂环住Merlin的肩膀，因深知这个部位可能是他能够触碰到的唯一一部分Merlin而感到分外痛苦[2]。“如果这样帮得上忙，在我临死的时候……我能想到的唯一一件事就是自己那时有多幸运——现在也是——能够有你在我身边……还有你的魔法是如何救了我可能有上百次。”

Merlin往Arthur的怀抱里靠了靠。

“还有，即使现在，知道你多么忠心耿耿地对你的王——”噢，没有办法说 _我_ 让我多么难受——“知道你等我回来等了几个世纪，我无法向你表达我有多——”他的声音变得嘶哑。Merlin，原本已经慢慢地倚进了这个半拥抱里，僵直了身体。Arthur在脑海里背诵了他知道的每一句脏话。

“那么，我会找一个咒语来让你学会英语的，是这样吗？”Merlin唐突地站起来，推开他的椅子，在两人间腾出了几米的距离。“在我进行研究的时候，你能为我们两个人做晚饭吗， _陛下_ ？”

Arthur什么都没说。

* * *

 

两周过去了，Merlin还缩在书房里。Arthur没有进去过，以免Merlin恼怒下拿书砸他，（找咒语的研究显然不太顺利），但他知道里面堆满了整墙整墙关于魔法的长篇巨著，都是Merlin在他一千多年的生活里积聚下来的。浏览完全部得花上Arthur又一个一千年，但Merlin，毕竟，不是Arthur。他大概一次能读十本厚书，这个笨手笨脚的蛋头[3]，很快就会完成他的研究了（或者Arthur希望是这样；他已经太久没有欣赏到Merlin微笑的景象了）。

噢，Merlin。忠实得愚蠢，友善得难以忍受，出色的Merlin。想到可能会再次失去Merlin，Arthur的心变得沉重，但比起败给未来的爱人而不是死神——他发现他愈发难以抉择自己更情愿哪种结果。也许Merlin已经有了别人？也许Merlin已经有过一连串爱人，但Arthur没办法吃醋，无论他有多想……

自从他踉跄地从湖畔走进一个歇斯底里的Merlin怀里才过去几个月。他们两人都还没真正有机会长谈，由于Arthur对于触及旧伤口的白痴般犹疑以及Merlin把让Arthur适应现代生活摆在其他所有事之前的顽强决心。Arthur清楚总有一天他们要坐下来谈谈到底发生了什么，谈谈在Camelot时Merlin那么多次冒着生命危险救Arthur，那么多次Arthur被从自己根本不知道有其存在的敌人手里救下。也许，如果他在Camelot时有勇气的话，他会告诉Merlin他对他的感情有多深，以及为何他无法全身心地、无条件地去爱Guinevere，就像他曾经爱——噢，他现在也还爱着——Merlin一样。

书房的门打开了。Arthur振奋起来，关掉了电视。在屋里很难注意到他一点都不会英语，因为不管他拿起什么，Merlin会立刻向他解释——无论是报纸文章还是难看的电视节目，或者甚至是冰箱里的标签——自然而然地，只要Merlin开口说话，Arthur便不再关注事物本身。

“抱歉扔下你这么久，Arthur，”Merlin说，在Arthur身旁的沙发上扑通坐下。Arthur抑制着自己的狂热渴求，想要触碰Merlin身上某处，任何一处，然后告诉他是自己先抛下Merlin的。

“有进展吗？”

Merlin干笑一下。“就很难找。”

Arthur什么都没说。Merlin这会看起来像是在等Arthur——某个笼统的人，并不特指Arthur——将他裹进怀里。Arthur几乎这样做了。几乎。

“我觉得我们已经被关在屋里很久了，”Merlin终于试探着说，“出去喝杯咖啡吧？”

“我喜欢这个安排，Merlin。”

“对我不用这么礼貌，混球。”

“噢，闭 _嘴_ ，你这个笨蛋，我只是想友好一点但是你看我以后 _到底_ 还会不会这样，礼仪在你身上完全丢失了——”Arthur阻止了自己继续说下去，翻了个白眼（但观察着Merlin有没有笑）。

Merlin确实笑了，而Arthur真的无法要求更多。

他们去了一切之始的那家咖啡馆。Arthur啜饮着他的咖啡（这是多么棒的东西啊，咖啡因，想象一下如果Camelot有咖啡，Arthur永远都不会睡觉了），等着Merlin从洗手间回来。他还在思索着除了关于那条咒语或者他的归来自己还能聊什么，这时之前的那位学者二话不说地坐在了他旁边。

Arthur盯着她。这个时代人们这样做正常吗？就这么过来坐在陌生人旁边？这个女人与众不同在她无视社会规范吗？

“你好，”她犹豫着开口，Arthur几乎吓得跳了起来，因为她说的是Pes _hāl_ ，她究竟是从哪知道的？

“我的名字是Sophie，我对几个星期前自己不受控制的言论感到抱歉——”啊，这个女人的古英语太烂了，但Arthur还能听懂她在说什么——“我每天都来这家咖啡馆，就是想着能再见你们一面，因为我需要解释一下自己的行为，也因为我真的、真的需要和你谈谈。”

“噢，没关系的，”Arthur说得很慢，以免那个女人，Sophie，觉得太难跟上。“我叫Arthur。Merlin跟我说了关于你的事。”

“在我还是个孩子的时候我也认识一个Merlin，”Sophie微笑着说，“他是一个住在我家隔壁的老人，就是他一开始激励我从事中世纪语言研究的。你的Merlin……很明显……跟他是亲戚。”

Arthur盯得更甚了。

“他后来怎么了？” _你的Merlin_ 。是就好了。

“他搬走了；我再也没见过他。但我离题了！抱歉。我在写一篇论文，关于古英语及其现今的潜在运用，还有，啊， _你_ ！噢，你好呀，Merlin。”

Merlin就站在Arthur旁边。他看上去和Arthur初次见到Sophie时一样惊恐。

“你为什么不告诉Arthur你认识我？”Sophie轻快地继续说着，还是以古英语。Arthur看了Merlin一眼。

“她在说什么？”他问道。

“呃，我一个远亲，也叫Merlin，”Merlin无助地说，“他以前住在我们的房子里，就在Sophie家隔壁。”

很快Arthur发现自己陷入一个很奇怪的境地：他的日子都在陪Merlin和Sophie钻研书本中度过。真是难以置信，对他来说，Merlin是 _Merlin_ ，他的Merlin，是Arthur想要与之共度余下一生的人；但对其他人来说，Merlin是一系列不同的人，是他为了活过 _上千年_ 而假装成的人。

至少Sophie试着让自己在研究中帮上忙。Merlin跟她讲了个一派胡言的故事，来解释自己为什么需要知道一条蠢咒语，Sophie乐意地相信了，前提是她能和Arthur待在一起。不难察觉她对他显而易见的痴迷，超越了通常科学性好奇心的范围。Arthur不太确定该如何回应她，因为他并不真的认为她对他有爱情方面的兴趣；Merlin，反倒是，每次离开书房看见Sophie用她糟糕的古英语对Arthur叽叽喳喳地说个没完的时候，他看上去生气的样子也很可爱，Arthur能通过Merlin的手势看到他想看的，去他的理智吧。

* * *

 

“我听说，”Sophie有一天说，仿佛她并没打算把Arthur的世界弄得天翻地覆似的，“在魔法遍及的中世纪时期，曾经存在过需要身体接触的咒语。”

Merlin从他正在细读的书里抬起头来，脸上出现惊恐的表情。

“你什么意思？”Arthur用现代英语问，唯一一句Merlin没有故意教错的句子。

“噢，像是真爱之吻之类的。它们毕竟也是咒语。或许……你们可以顺着这个方向找？”Sophie琢磨着，她的声音中透出几分妩媚的调调。

Arthur看向Merlin。他看上去依然震惊于Sophie说了 _什么_ 。

“你先前知道吗？”Arthur明知故问，“知道你本来可以这样做吗？”

“我在找别的办法——”Merlin犹豫着对Arthur身后某点说。

“你一直在浪费我们的时间，Merlin——”Arthur挫败地甩甩手。

“Arthur，别这样——”

“告诉我，你需要怎么做？”Arthur突然对Merlin大发雷霆。Merlin看起来很气馁。Arthur重复了一遍。

“我需要吻你，Arthur。”Merlin说。

有那么短暂的一秒，Arthur的心愉悦地跳动着，但随即裂成碎片。

“吻我这个主意就这么恶心你宁愿浪费几个月来找别的解决办法？”

Merlin显得不知所措。Arthur沉下脸色，背过身对着Merlin和Sophie。然后他又转回身面朝他们。

“Merlin，我在这里干嘛呢？我为什么要回来？我不是死了吗？我们以后要怎么办？我已经——”就在这里他噎住了停下讲话，但在他的脑海里词语磕磕巴巴地继续着，快速且连绵不绝 _ _——_ 很迷茫并且措手不及了，自从来到这个叫做伦敦的地方我就不太正常了，一切都很奇怪、不熟悉、真的让人害怕，我不知道该做什么，不知道这里的东西怎么用，我憎恶自己要依靠着你仿佛依靠一根拐杖一样。你是我生命里唯一不变的东西，甚至想到自己的触碰会使你如此厌恶就让我的心被刀子捅了千百遍——_

“Arthur！”Merlin喊道，好似他怎地知道Arthur的内心演说。Arthur呼出一口气，把视线从Merlin身上移开，因为Merlin不愿看向他。

“我 _的确_ 没有变。我永远都会是你的Merlin。我永远都是你的，身心都是，我活着是为了侍奉你，我是为你而活的——”

他闭上双眼。Arthur的心砰砰作响。

Sophie在他们两人间看了几眼，表情有些不确定。

“这个对话你们应该不需要我吧？”她问道，一边朝门口移去。

Merlin看她一眼，“没关系，你可以留下，又不是说这有多要紧，是吧？”他用现代英语说，悲伤地朝她笑笑，这激怒了Arthur，因为 _Merlin将Arthur拒之门外了 _。又一次。__

“你会开口说话，这样我才能知道你在说什么，”他吼叫道，全然他曾经以为自己已经不再是的那个国王。

Merlin看起来处变不惊，全然Arthur硬币的另一面。还是不愿和Arthur对视。

“只是一个吻而已，”他用现代英语自言自语，“只是一个吻。”

之后，随着眸内金光一闪，他一把将Arthur推到墙边，自己俯身上前紧贴着他[4]。

“ _Dabo lingua mea ad te_.” _ _[5]__

Arthur的心跳几近停止，他，人生中第一次，亲眼见到了Merlin虹膜中闪过的金光。

然后Merlin吻了他。

这仅仅是——仅仅是唇上迅速的一啄，在Arthur的大脑感知到它之前就已经完全结束，接下来Merlin会后退几步，撤出Arthur的所及范围，若是Arthur没有抓住机会用手指环住Merlin的后颈，低语道，“别急着走，”随后将他拉了回来。

Merlin差点贴着Arthur融化了，他叹息进他嘴里，紧紧握住Arthur的双腕。Arthur感到一种幸福的疼痛，Merlin的手指按压在他的皮肤上，Merlin的双唇刷过他自己的美妙触感，他从未、也再不会想要集中精力于任何其他事。他也绝不会放开Merlin，但一个不邀自来的念头在他的脑海里具象化—— _我活着是为了侍奉你_ ——然后他将Merlin推搡开。

Merlin看起来……惊愕无言，直直地凝视着他的双眼，仿佛正在窥视Arthur的灵魂。

（Sophie看上去不知该笑还是该哭。他们俩都没有理会她。）

Arthur本来要说点什么，但他的嘴说不出话来。蹿过大脑的一阵疼痛让他跪倒在地。他几乎喊叫出声，紧闭起双眼，死命抱住自己的头。

“Arthur？”Merlin的声音漂浮着掠过他的大脑，惊慌且担忧。他的手指放在Arthur的太阳穴，一片灼热酷刑中的一抹清凉碰触；眨眼间痛苦消弭了。

Arthur总算能呼吸了，一次长长的、发出响声的吸入空气。

“我很好，”他说。不是以古英语。莫名感觉像是Arthur说着英语长大。像是Arthur的母语就是这种世界上其他语言的出色混合体。

Sophie倒抽一口气。

Arthur抬起头遇上她震惊的目光。在余光里，他看见Merlin刺眼的微笑。

“你怎么做到的？”Sophie惊叫起来，先是对他，然后对Merlin，“难道是魔法！”她叫喊道。

“魔法。”Merlin耸耸肩，微笑着承认了。

Arthur略微喘了口气，站起身来。

“我在想当初我怎么会没发现你用魔法，”他又用英语说，感到词语不断流出，就像他的剑术一样自然。Sophie，感到惊叹并且现在正在大笑，跑过来抱住了他。

Merlin走开了，但在他走之前Arthur——他背叛主人的心脏再次狂跳了一下——注意到他的双眉紧锁。

* * *

 

自从他施下了那个咒语，Merlin就不再跟Arthur对视了，并且比之前更甚地将他独自和Sophie留在一起。

这让Arthur极其恼火。Merlin没有理由像这样避开Arthur！

……好吧，事实上，他确实这样做了。Arthur不想考虑这个；倒不是说他能专注于任何事，毕竟那个吻还在他记忆中栩栩如生。他向往着和Merlin接吻 _很久很久_ 了，如今他的梦想终于实现——但不是以Arthur想要的方式。每当他闭起眼，他几乎能再次感受到Merlin的嘴唇贴上他的，感受到Merlin那天喝的随便什么茶的甜味，Merlin用的肥皂的花香，Merlin的手指压住他皮肤的触感。每次回想，这段记忆都愈发黯淡，Arthur会想起Merlin可能只是身为他的仆人才这样做的。

Sophie比Arthur预期的要更快接受了魔法的真实存在。比Arthur要接受得更好。鉴于她的研究领域，这倒也很自然，但Arthur本以为她会做出除了拿手指着Merlin并且兴奋不已以外的举动。或许她真的不像Arthur在Merlin带他去的地方观察到的其他人一样吧。

“抱歉我没有喊着要把Merlin烧死在木桩上，”她某天下午冷不防地说，像是看一本摊开的书一样读着Arthur的思想。

Arthur，报纸读到一半，猛然回过神来，“什么？”

“我知道的。我 _过于_ 从容地接受Merlin有魔法这个事实了，不是吗？”

Arthur皱起眉，“没关系啊。你的反应比我当初发现Merlin的秘密时好多了。”

“想象一下如果不是我坐在这听你谈论 _魔法_ 和 _咒语_ ，”Sophie大笑。Arthur和她一起笑了起来。

冷静下来，Sophie说道，“Arthur，我有个秘密要跟你说。我本来应该早点告诉你的，但直到那个咒语我的疑心才被打消。”

Arthur坐直身子，不确定该作何反应。

“我 _知道_ 你们俩。”

Arthur眨了眨眼。

“我是说，我知道你们是谁，我知道你们来自哪，我知道你们的故事，我知道你和Merlin之间一切能知道的事。”

“呃——”

“我研究现在的领域不只是因为Merlin，”她叹了口气，“我的家族有一些历史悠久的传家宝。其中一部分是一系列破损的日记，作者是……Camelot的Gaius。你肯定认识他，不是吗？你的御医。”她的嘴唇紧闭成一条细线，好似她害怕Arthur会作何反应。

Arthur倒吸一口气。Sophie往下说的时候不敢看向他。

“他写下了你们俩之间从未有人写过的事，还有，呃，我学习语言历史的其中一个原因也是想要破译他的作品，这也是为什么我知道你的身份还有你有一天会归来，所以那天听到你说话，我就是没法放你离开！Gaius的书就是我为什么能猜到几分关于咒语的事——”

Arthur打断了她。“你把这些告诉Merlin了吗？你给他看了Gaius的日记？”Merlin去买杂货了（把Arthur单独和Sophie留在一起）。

Sophie无奈地耸耸肩，“我本来要给的，对不起。我只是想先验证他到底是不是传说中的Merlin。”

Arthur深吸一口气。

他有更重要的事想知道。

他又深吸了一口气，问了她那个他真的、真的很想知道答案的问题。

“这不重要，晚几天告诉他也不迟。我想知道的是，是你告诉他那个咒语的吗？”

“什么？”Sophie吓了一跳，看上去是因为Arthur并没对她生气。他干嘛要生气？

“那个让他必须吻我的咒语。是你告诉他的吗？我们看了这么多本书，根本没有一句话提到这个咒语。”

Merlin是怎么知道的？

Sophie摇了摇头。

“我没……不是我告诉他的，Arthur。”

那么是别人说的了？这是她想表达的吗？Merlin是不是和别人接吻才学会的这些语言？Merlin也将他软得难以置信的双唇贴上别人的了吗？他亲吻的时候闭上双眼了吗？Merlin是否 _想要_ 亲吻他们，不像他对Arthur这样——

Arthur忽然感觉自己非常渺小，仿佛他的某一部分被撕裂开来。注意到Sophie同情的目光，他本想说话，就在此时前门打开了，显露出Merlin提着两个大袋子。

“我回来了。”Merlin说。一看到Arthur悲伤的面容，他就静止住了。

“陛下？”他问道，这么长时间以来第一次直视Arthur的双眼。

Arthur哼笑一声，把脸转了过去，因为他信不过自己会做出除此以外的什么举动来。

Sophie站了起来，挽起Merlin的手臂，温婉地领他出了房间。Arthur沉默地看着他们离开。

无论多么努力，他还是没法再专注于报纸。他禁不住思索起Merlin的事，他有过什么样的情人，都有谁 _知道_ 他有魔法，谁心甘情愿以吻赠其语言。

噢，Merlin， _Merlin_ 。

他想去书房加入Sophie和Merlin，但他不想看到Merlin再次避开他。因此Arthur就这样坐在客厅里，煨炖着自己翻腾的感情长达几小时。

在太阳已经下山、Arthur能够透过窗户看到初升的星辰时，Merlin和Sophie才露面，看起来平和、疲惫、但高兴，像是他们已经聊得对彼此了解透彻。Arthur突然无法看向Sophie，心里清楚Merlin和他在一起时绝不会如此无忧无虑。

“你现在想做什么？”Merlin问，坐在Arthur身旁，肩膀擦过他的。这显然是摇起了白旗；现在Arthur已经没法也不能对Merlin保持伤心或者生气了。

Arthur只是对Merlin笑笑；Merlin的微笑扩大了。

“吃你做的晚饭，”他回答，“虽然我知道会很难吃，一直以来都是。”

Merlin大声叹气，翻了个白眼，“好吧。”

“Sophie，”Arthur说着，总算从Merlin身上撤开视线，“你为什么不留下来呢？Merlin可以煮我们三个人的饭。”

“呃。是啊。我可以，”Merlin说，突然感到很尴尬。

“你确定吗？”Sophie迟疑地看向Merlin，“我知道你想跟Arthur谈谈——”

“不，留下吧，”Merlin坚持道，“你应该跟Arthur聊聊，不然他只会试着到厨房‘帮忙’，把一切都弄乱最后还会逼 _我_ 收拾，因为他可喜欢烦死我了。”

Arthur耸耸肩，“这是我自娱自乐的方式。”

Merlin低声咕哝着“混蛋”。[Arthur发出一声惊讶的笑声作为回应](http://wx2.sinaimg.cn/mw690/be2dcd3ely1fnxu8t2xm6g208w0504a2.gif)。

“你们俩听上去真是……老夫老妻，”Sophie偷着笑，“难怪Gaius形容你们是整体的两半。”

Arthur脸上的笑容立即消失了。Merlin不在意地笑着消失在厨房，打破了压抑的沉寂。Sophie此时的表情简直是出言不慎的经典教材。

“那么，”Arthur说，力求打破沉默，“今天和Merlin摊牌之后你有什么打算？”

Sophie耸了耸肩。

“我不知道，说真的。我一生都在研究这门语言，它可以说是找到你和Merlin的关键，既然我已经找到你们了，既然我知道自己没有—— _ _发疯__ 或是得了妄想症，抑或是在浪费自己的时间，我只，我只想放个短假，到别的国家住一段时间，再也不看见Gaius的书 _或者_ 你们俩。”

“这大概也是Merlin的想法吧，”Arthur说，“我甚至不知要从何开始想象活了一千年有多疲惫。”

Sophie笑了，“至少他终于开心起来了，毕竟他再次拥有了你。”

Arthur遇上她的目光，像是霎时间他灵魂出窍，跑到自己的后脑勺上方，看见自己的躯体问道：“你不觉得是因为他拥有了 _你_ 吗？”

Sophie困惑地问，“什么？”

Arthur摇了摇头，噤了声，“没什么重要的。”

“Arthur，你是笨蛋吗？”

Arthur迅速回过神来，“什么？”

Sophie惟妙惟肖地学着Arthur摇了摇头，“没什么重要的。”

Arthur有些恼怒，“如果我们还是在Camelot，我才不管你是不是女人，你是会因为对国王无礼而上刑枷的。”

“那么Merlin对你来说是个例外咯？”Sophie使了个眼色。

“Merlin对我来说曾经……现在也……意味着很多。”Arthur说着红了脸，意识到自己的措辞，知道Sophie会如何理解。

“你有没有试过真的 _告诉_ Merlin你的想法？”

Arthur，对这个预料之外的问题瞠目结舌，没有回答。

Sophie重复了一遍她的话，补充说，“你瞧。我不是，瞎的，你要知道。他对我没有那种感觉。他只是有一种与之相仿的，咳，误解。我的意思是，他觉得 _你_ 对我有那种感觉。”

Arthur不敢说话，甚至不敢细想。

Sophie双眼锁住他的视线。“你真的要我大声说出来吗？真的假的？死了一千年让你的智力也不正常了，是吧？”

她翻了个白眼，走开了，自言自语道，“想不到我毕生的研究居然以给两个一千岁的家伙当红娘告终。”但Arthur，傻傻的，神经大条的，无可救药的Arthur听到了她说的每一个字，温暖在他的胸腔里炸开，像一束蓬勃绽放的玫瑰。

* * *

 

然后，好啦，这就是他们：两个在任何年龄、任何时代都不愿意和对方谈谈以救赎他们彼此生活的笨蛋。

亦或是Sophie错了，只有Arthur在傻乎乎地自我牺牲而且沉默寡言。

她离开了，就在她透露了Arthur第二件事之后，说着，“那，反正你也不需要我了。”Arthur再同意不过了。

“Merlin，”Arthur喊道，穿过走廊走到厨房，“Sophie走了。”

Merlin在厨房里嘟哝着什么；Arthur意识到他在用魔法切菜和把锅挪来挪去。他很庆幸Merlin没有在Arthur进门时突兀地停下；这意味着Merlin不害怕他的反应了。

“可惜了，”Merlin说，对这个消息一点也不觉得难过，懒洋洋地坐在他小巧的厨房凳上，倚着墙，像Arthur在一本杂志上看到的某个模特一样。

Arthur咽下喉咙中的一个硬块，因看见Merlin只是坐在那什么都不做就如此迷人而心脏收缩，张口准备毫无策略地向Merlin坦白他的感受——此时与他共度永生的念头掠过他的脑海， _也许Merlin不想这样，并不真的想_ 这样一个想法让他沉默下来。他撅起嘴唇。

“有话就说吧，陛下，”Merlin微笑着，看穿了Arthur的磨蹭。

“Merlin，”Arthur开口，但又再次中断了话语，他的脑海里进行着 _你真的讨厌吻我吗，Merlin，你吻过多少人，都只是为了学语言吗，Merlin，你陷入过爱河吗，Merlin，和我一起共度无限未来的想法让你害怕吗，Merlin，我忍受不了了 _——__

“我能够并且我会读取你的思想的，如果你还不快点说你在想什么的话，”Merlin说。他抬起手，Arthur一瞬间真的以为Merlin是认真的，直到他听见电饭煲在他旁边哔哔作响。

“Merlin，你怎么知道那个语言咒的？你以前用过吗？”无害的、谨慎的几个问题。

电饭煲安静了下来。

“噢，”Merlin说着，移开了视线，“我，呃。”

Arthur等待着。

“我……我有件事要告诉你。”

希望在Arthur的心中闪耀。

“其实并没有什么咒语能做到我所做的，至少任何书或者资料里没有。是Sophie关于身体接触咒语的发言给了我灵感要试点什么，但是是试着自己创造点什么，还有Arthur，我骗了你，我让你吻了我，虽然本来不用非得亲吻也可以的，我真的很抱歉我强迫了你但是我不知道我还有没有机会再这样做所以——”

“闭嘴，Merlin，你又在絮絮叨叨了。”

不是这句话而是Arthur脸上耀眼的笑容让Merlin安静下来的。

“你个傻瓜，”Arthur摇着头说，无视了他是个更大的傻瓜这个事实，“你是个十足的笨蛋。 _瞎_ 得跟蝙蝠似的，你是。”

“嘿，”Merlin义愤填膺地说，但他看起来心怀希望。

“我都快被逼疯了——”Arthur咽下了自己要说的话。他不能说。在Camelot时，当他在Merlin怀里快要死去时他不能说，他现在也不能说；但Merlin能（在90%的时间里，Arthur心想，鉴于他们现在所处的情况）比Arthur自己更懂Arthur，但之后Merlin脸上表现出来的了然夺走了Arthur的呼吸。

“你才是这里真正迟钝的那个，”Merlin轻声说着，从他的歇脚处站起来，穿过急速消失的蔬菜向Arthur走去（Merlin才不要分心去管除了Arthur以外的其他事）。“我学会这些语言依靠的是难的那种方法*，你知道的： _生活在人群里_ 。”

Arthur斗胆将手指环住Merlin脖子那优美的曲线，这个动作让他回想起上一次他这么做的时候发生了什么。

“只有你会觉得等了你一千多年的人会不全心全意地爱着你，”Merlin说，指责中满是爱意，笑容灿烂得让Arthur无法移开目光。

“我爱你，”Arthur哽咽着说，因为如果他此时此刻不说出来，他将没法心安理得地面对自己，“很爱很爱，Merlin，我爱你，我之前那么 _嫉妒_ ，我很后悔自己需要让别人给我勇气来说点什么——

“闭嘴，Arthur，你在絮絮叨叨了。”Merlin暗自发笑，凑上前给了Arthur一个无疑是他人生中最棒的吻。

* * *

 

 

注释：

1原文Anglo-Saxon，是至少5世纪中期到12世纪中期之间，位于英格兰及东苏格兰的盎格鲁撒克逊人所说所写的语言。（来自维基百科）[回到正文] 

2原文keenly aching，keenly既有“渴望地”也有“强烈地”的意思，是说阿瑟及其渴望梅子但又爱而不得所以很痛苦，中文翻不出来这层意思，大家如果有什么更好的翻译欢迎评论XD[回到正文]

3egghead，书呆子，我只是觉得直译更可爱，并且和某菜头达成情侣昵称×1 hhhhhh[回到正文]

4原文he pushed Arthur against the wall and pressed up close against him，你们感受一下，我的辣鸡中文翻不出感觉（。[回到正文]

5拉丁语，I will give you my tongue，我给予你我的舌头/语言。[回到正文]


End file.
